The Watchdog 1: The Puppet Master
by Shizuka Riyuna
Summary: The first story to "The Watchdog" trilogy. A new entertainment has arrived in London and at the same time deaths are going around. What could be the cause of this? Also read the sequel: "The Queen's Last Reign"
1. Chapter 1

**I'll be replacing all the chapters in this story. I'll probably be doing the same in "The Queen's Last Reign", because when I read everything again I was like... gah! So yah I'll be editing this story, but the plot is still the same don't worry, just some (or more) improvements. (^^)V**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Entertainment In Town**

"For breakfast I've prepared scones and Assam black tea," Sebastian announced while pouring the tea. "I've used the blue, white and gold tea set you just ordered last week. It just arrived this morning."

"Ah..." Ciel answered, not looking up from what he's reading.

"Young Master?" Sebastian looked at Ciel. "What has got your interest in the newspaper?"

He went closer to Ciel.

"There's a new entertainment in the main square. 'Synister The Puppet Master'," he said as he showed his butler the page. "His identity is unknown for he wears a mask and a cape, and he never takes it off." Ciel quoted from the paper.

"You're interested in ventriloquism Young Master?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"Don't be ridiculous! It's not so bad to have knowledge on the current events!" Ciel answered.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Sebastian approached the door and Ciel went back to reading.

"Yes?" Sebastian said as he opened the door.

"E-excuse me for the intrusion!" Maylene shouted nervously then bowed. "There was a letter for the Young Master!"

"From who?" Sebastian asked.

Maylene handed him a letter with the queen's seal.

"Who is it from?" Ciel asked.

"It's from the queen," Sebastian answered while walking over to Ciel.

He placed the letter in front of his master.

Ciel took the letter opener in his drawer and opened the envelop.

He extracted the letter and read its content.

"What is it, Young Master?" Sebastian asked.

"There have been some mysterious deaths occurring in town: little boys and girls found dead beside their beds," Ciel read. "Autopsy says that their throats have been slit open. Also they were holding the murder weapon."

Sebastian stood straight. "Hmm...What horrible fates."

"Indeed," Ciel said as he placed the letter on his table. "and as the queen's watchdog it is our duty to look into these matters. The Scotland Yard would be swarming the town square by now, and with the new entertainment going on I don't know if we can investigate properly."

"Maybe we should take a look at this "new entertainment"," Sebastian suggested.

"You're right. Besides, their audiences are kids. We might find something. Sebastian, prepare the carriage we shall be going to the town square," Ciel commanded.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said with a bow.

Sebastian went out of the room and made the preparations.

Ciel continued reading the letter while taking a bite of the scone.

After Ciel finished his breakfast, they were on their way to the town square.

As they arrived the town square, there was a huge crowd gathering near the fountain, where a stage was set up. You can hear the laughter of children as the show was about to start.

"Good afternoon everyone! Come one come all!" A boy with blonde hair and white coat announced. "My name is Astrell and witness the ventriloquism of 'Synister The Puppet Master'!"

Everyone applauded when Synister emerged from the curtains on the stage.

He bowed, but didn't say a word.

"Please... Enjoy the show," Astrell said with an evil grin; a grin that sent a chill down Ciel's spine.

The show started and as Synister played with the puppets, Astrell narrated the tale.

As the act goes on, the children sat quietly and stared.

It was as if they were hypnotized.

Ciel observed the audience as Sebastian observed the act.

He then looked at Sebastian, seeing a thoughtful look in his face.

_'Could he know something?_' Ciel thought.

Sebastian caught Ciel eyes and smiled at him.

Ciel suddenly got nervous, and turned his head towards the crowd.

When the play ended, Synister stepped out and bowed with Astrell.

"Thank you for watching the show everyone! We hope you had fun!" Astrell said waving at the audience.

The crowd dispersed, and Synister and Astrell disappeared through the curtains.

Ciel was about to walk towards the stage, when suddenly Frederick Aberline blocked his view.

"Where do you think you're going, Count Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Out of my way, Aberline!" Ciel commanded.

"No can do, Count. Scotland Yard is here to investigate, and I'm the head of this investigation. So I say you can't put your nose into our investigation," Aberline said as he stood in front of Ciel.

"Oh? I see that your princess isn't here to boss you around," Ciel taunted as he crossed his arms.

"L-lord Arthur Randall is not my princess! Nor can she- I-i mean he can lead in this investigation!" Aberline answered nervously. "For your information, he was assigned to another assignment!"

"Heh, probably some low assignment," Ciel continued to taunt.

Aberline was speechless and can't think of another comeback.

Ciel cleared his throat and said: "If you'll excuse me I would like to have a word with Synister and Astrell."

As he passed the officer, the stage was gone and everything else disappeared.

Ciel froze and so did Aberline as he turned to look.

"What?!" Aberline exclaimed. "They couldn't have packed up that fast!"

"Hmm..." Sebastian stared at the fountian.

"What is it Sebastian?" Ciel questioned.

"It's nothing Young Master. I was merely admiring the view," Sebastian answered.

Ciel heaved a sigh. "Oh well... I guess we have to catch the next show tomorrow. Let's go Sebastian."

"Understood," Sebastian bowed.

"Goodbye Officer Aberline. I trust that we will see each other again," Ciel said to the confused officer.

"H-how could they...?" Aberline murmured in his confused state.

As they walked on the streets, they heard a woman scream.

Both Ciel and Sebastian ran towards the woman's voice to check out what was going on.

When they arrived, they saw a woman kneeling with tears in her eyes.

"David..." the woman said.

Sebastian and Ciel followed her line of sight and saw a little boy, dead, on the street.

"What happened here?" Ciel asked.

"The boy jumped from the roof," a man said, emerging from the crowd.

"Why?" Ciel asked.

"No one knows. His mother was out and he just jumped," he said, approaching the woman. "Calm down, miss. It's alright."

"No! It's not alright! David! David!" the woman shouted beating the concrete.

The townsfolk gathered around, trying to calm down the woman.

Meanwhile, Ciel observed the situation.

"A little boy jumping off a roof? Seems like suicide," Ciel said.

"Yes, it does. So what do you suppose we should do?" Sebastian asked.

"I guess if have to take drastic measures," He answered, turning to Sebastian. "Sebastian, we're going to the Undertaker."

They disappeared from the crowd and headed to the lair of the Undertaker.

When they arrived, Ciel walked over to the entrance, but Sebastian stopped him.

Ciel looked at him and saw Sebastian looking at the direction of the dark alley.

"What is it Sebastian?" Ciel questioned.

Sebastian moved closer to the dark alley and knelt on the sidewalk.

A black creature emerged from the darkness, but it was nothing more but a mere cat.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted.

Sebastian looked at him, holding the cat. "I'm sorry. I can't resist."

"Let's go. We're wasting time," Ciel argued, confused if he actually saw hearts and stars around his butler's head.

Sebastian heaved a sigh and waved goodbye to the cat.

The cat just watched as Sebastian walked back to his master, and Ciel swore that he thought he saw an evil glare coming from the cat.

But he just ignored it and went back to the task at hand.

Sebastian reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

Ciel passed him and went inside first.

"Earl... It is a pleasure seeing you," said a mysterious voice. "It's rare that you come to visit and I am honored by your presence."

Sebastian closed the door behind him and went closer to his master.

"Where are you, Undertaker?" Ciel asked.

Suddenly one of the coffins opened to reveal the man known as Undertaker.

"Hee hee. Hello Earl~" Undertaker said with a big grin on his face.

"Don't you have a bed?" Ciel commented.

"I think sleeping in a coffin is a lot more comfortable. In fact, I have one especially made for you," he answered back, still wearing the big grin.

Ciel glared at him for the insult and heaved a sigh.

"Ok... The reason why I'm here is tha-"

"Oh I know why you're here," Undertaker said, cutting off Ciel's statement. "But you know what I require from you to gain the information you need."

"Right. Sebastian," Ciel ordered.

"Understood," Sebastian bowed. "Please step outside an-"

"I know... I won't take a peek," Ciel answered, raising his right hand.

Sebastian followed Ciel to the door and opened it for his master. Once his was out he closed the door and took off his gloves.

Meanwhile, Ciel waits for the signal.

After a few minutes, a burst of laughter escaped the doors and windows, filling the air.

Sebastian opened the door and called his master.

"You may now enter," he said with a gentle grin.

Ciel sighed. "I really don't know how you do it."

"It's best if you don't," Sebastian answered.

Ciel stepped inside and watched the laughing Undertaker.

Undertaker cleared his throat and held his laughter.

"Ok Undertaker. Do you know anything about children committing suicide?" Ciel asked with a serious tone.

"Hmm... I think I've heard cases on children committing suicide at night; even the one the just occurred a while ago," Undertaker said taking a seat. "I got some interesting organs from them too, but sadly the boy from this afternoon is not part of my collection... Yet," he continued.

"What do you mean by interesting organs?" Ciel asked, intrigued.

Undertaker stood up and looked around; checking the labels of the jars on the shelf.

"Hmmm... It's interesting because there are these symbols," He said, showing Ciel the symbol etched on a heart.

Both Ciel and Sebastian took a closer look.

It was a real heart preserved in a jar full of water that has turned yellow, and there was a demonic symbol etched on the heart.

"Hmm... That IS interesting. Too bad we don't have the heart of the boy named David or we could've compared it now," Ciel said with a thoughtful look. "Undertaker, may we borrow the heart? I promise that it shall be back in your possession tomorrow afternoon."

"My pleasure Earl~ Hee hee... Go ahead," Undertaker replied.

Sebastian took the jar and opened the door for his master.

Ciel stepped towards the door, but stopped and said: "Thank you for your service."

"The pleasure is mine Earl~" Undertaker replied with a grin.

Both he and Sebastian stepped outside the Undertaker's lair.

Sebastian closed the door and Ciel turned to face him.

"Sebastian, I want you to retrieve the heart and go back to the mansion; I shall take the carriage. I want you to be there before I arrive."

Sebastian bowed and said: "Yes, my lord."

He called for the carriage and opened the door for his master.

Ciel stepped inside as Sebastian closed the door.

"Young Master, what would you like for dessert? Strawberry parfait or raspberry pie?" Sebastian asked.

"Pie. With Darjeeling," Ciel answered.

"Certainly, Young Master," Sebastian said.

The coachman whipped his horse and Sebastian waved to his master.

Ciel closed his eyes and thought about the incident.

'_A demonic symbol etched on the heart. Hmm... Could this be the work of a demon?_' he thought.

Then the coach stopped.

Ciel looked outside and saw that he has already arrived in the manor.

Awaited him was his butler, Sebastian. He opened the door and stepped aside for his master to pass.

"This afternoon I have prepared raspberry pie and Darjeeling tea," Sebastian informed.

"Seeing you here means that you've done what I've asked," Ciel said, looking at Sebastian.

"Of course. What would a Phantomhive butler be if they couldn't accomplish a task such as this?" Sebastian answered proudly.

"Tch..." Ciel walked towards the door.

When they were inside, the main hall was empty.

"I've moved the jars to your office. Please wait there as I bring your tea," Sebastian said with a bow and walked off to the kitchen.

Ciel watched as he disappeared through the corridor.

He then went upstairs to his office.

Sebastian was waiting outside the door and greeted his master.

He opened the door and Ciel stepped in.

Ciel went directly to his chair and sat down. He saw two jars – each with a heart in them- and pushed them aside.

Sebastian poured the tea and served the pie.

Ciel picked up the fork and then took a bite while examining the jars.

"Both of them have the same mark," Ciel said.

Sebastian moved closer to the jars. "Hmm... It looks like a Faustian symbol. Almost like the one on my hand."

"It does. But on this one there are words surrounding the star, and not just a mere circle. It seems like a crest from black magic," Ciel said, taking another bite.

"Indeed it does," Sebastian said crossing his arms.

'_So it wasn't a work of a demon._' Ciel thought to himself.

"Sebastian, I want you to search for suspects: anyone who can use or is practicing black magic," Ciel commanded.

Sebastian bowed and said "Yes, my lo-"

"And I want it done before dinner," Ciel said with a smirk.

Sebastian smiled. "Yes, my lord."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Invitations**

Ciel quietly stayed in his office, waiting for Sebastian to return.

He looked at the clock from across the room.

_'6:59_' he thought with a smirk '_Will you be able to make it?_'

Suddenly as the minute hand was about to strike 12, there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, young master. Dinner is served in the dining hall," Sebastian said as he opened the door and smiled.

"Tch. On time as always," Ciel said as he glared.

"Of course. What is a Phantomhive butler to do if he couldn't accomplish such a task?" Sebastian said confidently.

"Whatever," Ciel answered as he passed Sebastian.

Sebastian led the way to the dining hall and opened the door for his master.

Ciel went on in and prepared to sit as Tanaka-san pulled his chair.

Maylene took the napkin on the table and set it on Ciel's lap.

"For this evening, I've prepared salmon salad with Nilgiri tea."

They all stood on the right side of their master.

"Tanaka, Maylene, Bard, Finny, please leave me with Sebastian. I need to discuss private matters with him," Ciel commanded.

"Yes, Young Master," they all said in unison as they bowed and took their leave.

When they were out of sight, Ciel broke the silence.

"What have you found out?" Ciel said.

"Young Master, isn't it inappropriate to talk about this kind of matter during dinner?" Sebastian asked.

"Just get on with it," Ciel said taking a bite of the salmon.

Sebastian heaved a sigh and continued. "The first that I investigated was Lord Aleister Chamber."

A chill ran down Ciel's spine upon hearing the name. He refrained himself from remembering THAT incident.

"Since we already suspected him on practicing black magic, I went to investigate more of his background. But I found out that he never practiced and moreover has never heard of black magic. It was just a rumor set to destroy his reputation," Sebastian continued and handed Ciel the documents.

Ciel read through it while having a sip off his tea.

"Now, Lady Hellen Brooch also practiced black magic, but has no motives in killing neither innocent children, nor does she use it towards her adversaries. She uses it for profit: carrying out assassinations requested by others in exchange of a large sum of money," Sebastian said.

"Hmm... So she's into it for the profit," Ciel confirmed.

"Indeed," Sebastian cleared his throat as he continued. "Sir Gregor Wendell uses black magic on some occasions, especially in times where he is vengeful. Although he practices it, he was never able to actually curse anyone, but he claims that he has killed many of his enemies with this power. He's now in a hospital for the mentally challenged."

"Hmph. That old man was too conceited to begin with," Ciel said with a smirk.

"For now that's all I found. There's not much who can use black magic here in London, let alone succeed in practicing it," Sebastian said, collecting the documents.

Ciel took his last bite and said: "Hmm... There might be more of them."

"I'll continue the search tomorrow," Sebastian pulled his master's chair.

"It's not like you to not complete a task. Do demons grow tired easily?" Ciel smirked as he stood looking at Sebastian.

Sebastian glared at him, but then sighed.

"There's just been something bothering me," Sebastian answered.

"Is it about the case?" Ciel asked as he raised his left eyebrow.

"I'm not so sure, but I will look into it tomorrow. It's best for Young Master to rest for tonight," Sebastian said as he walked towards the door.

"No, we can still... *yawn* continue investigating..." Ciel answered.

"Young Master, you are already tired; it's best for you to sleep," Sebastian said.

"Fine fine," Ciel followed Sebastian to the bedroom, where he will get ready for bed.

Morning came and as always they had the same routine.

Sebastian wakes Ciel up and brings him breakfast.

But this time was different.

Ciel woke up without his butler around.

He sat up in a panic, wondering where Sebastian was.

He got out of bed and reached for the door, but as he was about to grab the doorknob, it turned on its own.

Sebastian appeared with a tray and Ciel sighed in relief.

"Where were you?!" Ciel questioned.

"I'm sorry Young Master," Sebastian replied while placing the tray on the table. "Bard burned the bushes to tease Finny on his stupi- I mean... Fragile characteristic. When he burned the bushes, he got some birds caught in the flame and that triggered Finny's anger. But then as he was throwing the tree – that he forcibly pulled from the ground-, it almost struck Maylene as she was passing by with the laundry. I had to – of course- push her out of the way to avoid the tree turning her into a pancake. Since that didn't happen, for breakfast I've prepared blueberry pancakes and black tea."

He grinned at Ciel, as if mocking him.

"Tch..." he glared at his butler.

Ciel sat on the bed and Sebastian dressed him.

"This afternoon we will return the hearts. Did you take note of the symbol?" Ciel asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Yes I have. I left it for you in the office, so that you can examine it while I return the hearts," Sebastian answered, tying a knot on Ciel's shoes.

"Hmm... Very well I shall examine it later. What activities do I have before lunch?" Ciel asked, cutting a piece of the pancake.

"Today we shall have your violin lessons, and if we still have time we can brush up on your knowledge in history," Sebastian answered, standing straight.

"What piece are we learning today?" Ciel asked, taking a second piece of the pancake.

"We shall continue your Chaconne of Bach, since last time we were interrupted by those two Indian idiots," Sebastian answered, recalling Prince Soma and Agni's visit.

Ciel finished his pancakes and tea, and took the newspaper on the tray to read it.

Sebastian took the tray and went out of the room.

"I shall summon you when the tutoring begins," Sebastian said with a smile.

"Ahh..." Ciel waved to him, without taking his eyes off the article he was reading.

Sebastian went out of Ciel's room and was headed towards the kitchen when he suddenly saw Finny running towards him calling his name.

"Sebastian!" Finny screamed "Bard burned the kitchen again when he was preparing lunch for the Young Master!"

An evil aura emerged from Sebastian.

"Eek!" Finny cried in fear.

"Where is he?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

"H-he's in the k-kitchen," Finny answered nervously.

"Thank you. Please continue with your job," Sebastian replied, keeping his smile.

He walked passed Finny and he felt a chill as Sebastian passed.

Sebastian arrived in the kitchen and saw that it was burnt, just like what Finny had said.

But Bard was nowhere to be found.

Sebastian sensed movement coming from behind him.

"Halt," he said calmly.

"Eh he he... Umm... I can explain," Bard answered.

"No need. What I see here is that you burned the kitchen with your flamethrower," Sebastian said, looking around.

"Ah... Hah..." Bard said, scratching his head.

"Of course you know the punishment of your deeds," Sebastian glared at him.

"Yah I know. I'll clean up my mess," Bard said, walking towards the storage closet to get the broom.

Sebastian turned around and headed towards the music room to set up the music sheet and violin.

Ciel dropped the paper and leaned back, collapsing on the bed.

He heaved a sigh and thought: '_What could've have caused these suicides?_'

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Young Master, I've prepared your violin and music sheet," Sebastian said, opening the door.

Ciel sat up and looked outside the window.

He remembered the times when he and his parents would have tea outside.

Laughing.

Having fun.

"Young Master?" Sebastian called.

"Yah," Ciel said, standing up and walking towards the door.

Both he and Sebastian headed towards the music room to begin the tutoring.

Ciel took his violin and played with feeling and great timing.

"That's it. Very nice. Keep going," Sebastian encouraged.

Ciel kept playing, but the piece was cut short when Lau entered the room.

"Good morning Earl~!" Lau greeted cheerfully.

"Lau! Your interrupting my lesson!" Ciel shouted.

"We'll stop for today. I'll prepare tea in the living room before I leave for my errands," Sebastian said.

Ciel sighed "Fine. Let's head to the living room to have brunch."

Ciel went out the door and Lau followed.

They arrived in the living room and Sebastian came in with the tea and cake.

"For brunch, I've prepared strawberry cheesecake and Keemun tea," Sebastian announced. "I shall take my leave and return the jars. Excuse me."

"Ah," Ciel said.

Sebastian left the two and all was quiet.

Ciel broke the silence and asked: "Where's Ranmao?"

"She has some things to attend to," Lau answered.

Ciel sipped his tea.

"It looks like there's something bothering you."

Ciel looked at Lau.

"Could it be about the incidents occurring in town?" Lau smirked.

"Yes," Ciel answered, putting his cup down.

"Would you like me to be of service?" Lau offered.

"You know something about the incidents?" Ciel asked.

"Of course I do," he said proudly.

'_I wonder how much he knows?_' Ciel wondered.

"What incident are we talking about?" Lau asked.

'_I knew I shouldn't trust in his words._' Ciel thought.

"It's about the suicide cases that's been going around; the one where little kids start killing themselves," Ciel answered.

"Oh, That case..." Lau said.

Ciel looked at him.

"How long has this been going on?" Lau asked.

"Just a few days ago you idiot! Don't pretend like you know things!" Ciel scolded.

"Oh Earl, I don't pretend," Lau said proudly.

"Then what do you call that just now?!" Ciel asked.

"Telling people that you know something, but you actually don't," Lau said with a smile.

"That's just like pretending!" Ciel said.

He rubbed his temple and thought.

"Earl?" Lau asked.

"What is it?" Ciel questioned, peeved by the ridiculous argument.

"Those symbols... I've seen them before," Lau said looking at one of the sketches of the Faustian symbols.

"Really?" Ciel said, surprised.

"Yes. It reminds me of the Howell siblings," Lau answered.

"Howell siblings? Who are they?" Ciel asked.

"Andrew and Brianna Howell are the two successors of the Howell Industry. They create candies of any kind," Lau informed.

"Hmm... I haven't heard of them at all," Ciel said, taking a bite off his piece of cake.

"How conceited of you, Earl," Lau smirked.

"What's there to be humble for when Funtom Co. has won over various toy – and not to mention- candy companies. Howell Industry must be some company that I've stepped on in the past and was just washed away," Ciel said with an evil grin.

"Ho ho ho~ You might as well eat your words, because they're having a comeback. But now they're being taken over by the heirs of the company; with young minds who knows what ideas they can come up with," Lau said, teasing Ciel.

"What's the connection between the Howell siblings and that symbol?" Ciel asked, annoyed by Lau's taunting.

"Well, that's the thing. That's the Howell siblings' crest," Lau said.

Ciel looked at Lau in shock.

"Well, it's not exactly like that, but it's the main thing. The crest has two swords behind this symbol and it's enclosed by a shield," Lau recalled.

"So their crest is a shield with the design of two swords behind this symbol?" Ciel confirmed.

"Yes," Lau answered.

"Do you know anything else about the Howell siblings?" Ciel asked.

"All I know about them is that their parents died and they now own the Howell Industry. Their also throwing a ball this weekend for the reopening of their business," Lau answered.

"Reopening?" Ciel asked, cocking his one eyebrow.

"Yes, I believe that their business shut down last year after their parents died, and that they decided to reopen it to keep the business alive," Lau said.

"Last year? Exactly when?" Ciel asked.

"Hmm... I think about December 14, 1885," Lau answered.

"I know of that incident. It was also the day my parents got murdered," Ciel said calmly. "The parents of two siblings got murdered by getting stabbed while they were still asleep. I heard the news on the next morning when they took me."

All was quiet between him and Lau.

"When's the ball?" Ciel asked.

"Here," Lau handed him an invitation. "I was invited to it, because I know their father from the black market trading. I traded some opium with him before, but I never questioned why he needed it. That is the privacy of the customer."

Ciel opened the invitation and it read:

You have been invited to attend a ball of the reopening of Howell Industries.

Attire: Formal

Date: August 26, 1886 (Saturday)

Venue: Howell Manor

Time: 07 pm - 10 pm

"I do not plan to attend this event, so why don't you take the invitation. It might help you in your investigation," Lau offered.

"Thank you. It is indeed of good help," Ciel said, sipping his tea.

Sebastian headed for town square to see the show and as he expected Synister was back.

He watched for a while then left, heading to Undertaker's lair.

But as he turned one corner, he met the reaper, Grell Sutcliff, in the alley.

"Long time no see, Grell Sutcliff," Sebastian greeted.

"Sebastian~!" Grell sang as he ran to Sebastian to give him a hug.

Sebastian took one step to the right, and Grell landed on his face on the concrete.

"So mean Sebby!" Grell shouted to Sebastian.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked.

"Will made me run on an errand to collect the soul of a boy named David, but I'm having a hard time looking for it," Grell said.

"Why is that?" Sebastian asked.

"Because," Grell pat his coat as he was covered with dust. "it was etched with a dark seal."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian questioned.

"It's like a lock or a code: the one that casted the dark seal on the soul is the owner, and unless the seal disappears the soul is invisible to us and is aimlessly wandering around," Grell said, crossing his arms.

Sebastian looked at the two jars that he was holding and examined the seal.

"So this serves as a lock or code. Hmm..." Sebastian said.

"If I don't collect it soon, Will's going to punish me!" Grell said.

Sebastian turned and walked off.

Suddenly Grell's chainsaw / scythe blocked Sebastian's way.

"I thought that was confiscated?" Sebastian looked at Grell with a composed expression.

"I pulled a few strings," Grell winked.

Grell swung his scythe upward and Sebastian evaded the attack by bending backwards.

He swung again towards Sebastian, but he tripped. Sebastian used that moment to jump on his back and escape towards the street.

"'Til next time, my Sebby~!" Grell shouted, waving at Sebastian.

Sebastian walked on the street looking for another route to the Undertaker.

As he turned in another dark alley, he saw Synister.

He followed him in the alley, but as he turned one corner towards a dead end he was gone.

'_He couldn't have climbed the wall that fast. Hmm..._' Sebastian thought.

He turned around and continued his task, pretending not to notice Synister's watching eyes.

Synister emerged from the shadows when he saw Sebastian walking away, thinking that the butler didn't notice his presence.

Sebastian left the jars in the Undertaker's lair and went back to the manor.

Upon arriving at the gate, Sebastian saw a mailman carrying a bunch of letters in his right hand.

As he got down the coach, he approached the mailman.

The mailman was short and had blond hair that was hidden under his cap.

He had emerald green eyes and feminine features; like a young boy.

"I'll take them," Sebastian said with a smile, holding out his hand.

The mailman gave him the letters and waved Sebastian goodbye with an evil smile on his face.

Sebastian was surprised, but he ignored it and went in the mansion.

He checked the letters and saw that one of them came from the queen.

While he was looking at the letter, he noticed something odd with the color of the seal.

It wasn't the usual crimson red; rather this hue was a lot brighter.

He looked at it more closely then headed for Ciel's office.

Lau left and Ciel was alone sitting on the chair behind his desk, reading the invitation that Lau left him.

Sebastian approached and bowed.

"I have returned the jars just like you asked. The mailman also came by and there are four letters for you," Sebastian announced.

"Who are they from?" Ciel asked as he put down the invitation.

"One is from Lord Aleister Chamber. It's an invite for another ball this weekend," Sebastian read.

"Throw that away," Ciel demanded in a heartbeat.

"Understood," Sebastian answered, moving on to the next letter.

"There are two invitations from Lady Elizabeth: one inviting you to a party and the other to a dinner," Sebastian said.

"Just check my schedule if I'm free on the date that's written on both invitations, then inform me. I'm also planning on attending a ball this Saturday," Ciel informed.

"Very well then," Sebastian continued. "The last is from the queen. I did not read through it, because it is best if the Young Master were to read it himself."

Sebastian handed the three letters to Ciel, discarding Lord Chamber's invitation.

Ciel took the letter opener from his drawer and cut through the seal.

He read the content aloud:

Dear Ciel,

How is the case going? Running smoothly, I suppose. I know it is not a mistake to assign you to investigate this case. You are a very intelligent and cunning young boy. Although I must apologize for I will ask you of yet another favor. You see, Lord Ethan Alebaster ventured to Germany to seek refuge after the death of his parents and little sister here in London. He returned a few days ago without my knowledge of it. I just found out upon seeing him in a ball. His parents and I were old friends, and I would like you to entertain him while he's here in London. I don't know much about him, but I know you'll be good friends.

Sincerely yours,

The Queen

"Lord Ethan Alebaster... Hmm... That name sounds familiar," Ciel wondered.

He looked at Sebastian with a serious expression.

"Sebastian this is an order, find out as many information as you can on Lord Ethan Alebaster."

Sebastian bowed and said: "Yes, my lord."

He turned to exit the room when a question came to mind.

"Young Master?" Sebastian called.

"Yes?" Ciel responded.

"Would you like strawberry or blueberry cheesecake for dessert?" Sebastian asked.

"Blueberry," Ciel answered.

"Very well then," Sebastian said, leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Lord Ethan Alebaster**

After lunch, Sebastian brought in Ciel's tea and cake.

He set the tray on Ciel's desk and poured the tea.

Ciel looked at the letter wondering who the Alebasters were and how did they become acquaintances with the queen.

After Sebastian poured the tea, he served it to the master and walked to the front of the desk.

Ciel took a bite of the parfait, still staring at the letter with wonder.

"Young Master," Sebastian called. "I have found information on the Alebaster family."

"Ah, good. What is this information?" Ciel asked putting down the letter.

"From what I found, they are also a noble family serving the queen. Since we are the first watchdogs, they are the second," Sebastian started.

"So they are also watchdogs of the queen?" Ciel asked.

"Indeed," Sebastian continued. "Although on December 24, 1880, Diana and Reynold Alebaster were assassinated on their beds while they were asleep. Ethan and Lilian –their children- were brought to their uncle, Sir Ivan Alebaster, who specializes in apothecary and chemistry."

"An alchemist?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, he has assisted multiple doctors with their medicine supplies," Sebastian answered.

"Interesting... Where does he live?" Ciel asked.

"I have already arranged the coach to take us to his manor," Sebastian answered.

"Hmph... Always ahead of things," Ciel said.

"Of course, as your butler I should think ahead of time what my master would need," Sebastian smirked.

"Very well then," Ciel stood up and walked to the door. "We will leave this instant."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian opened the door and bowed as Ciel stepped out.

He followed and went down the staircase to get the coach ready.

Ciel went to his room to get ready.

A minute has passed when Sebastian knocked on Ciel's door.

He opened the door and Ciel stepped out.

"The coach is ready," Sebastian smiled his mocking smile.

"Wipe that smile off your face," Ciel said, peeved.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said, still smiling behind his master's back.

They got in the coach and rode off to Alebaster manor.

"Young Master, there is something I forgot to tell you about Sir Ivan," Sebastian said with an emotionless expression.

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"Sir Ivan has been missing for the past 4 years and nobody knows where he has gone," Sebastian informed.

"So he just vanished out of thin air?" Ciel asked.

"It seems so," Sebastian answered.

Ciel turned to look out the window.

_'Something seems wrong about this,_' thought both Ciel and Sebastian.

They arrived at Alebaster manor and got out of the coach.

Sebastian knocked on the door and a butler answered.

"Welcome to Alebaster manor. I am the butler of this household, my name is Stephen Scotts. You must be Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaels. Please come in," Stephen stepped aside and let both Ciel and Sebastian in.

"Please proceed to the living room upstairs, first door to the left. I shall prepare tea and serve it to you shortly," Stephen bowed and went to the kitchen.

"Be alert Sebastian," Ciel warned.

Sebastian nodded.

They went up the staircase to the living room.

As Sebastian opened the door, there was someone looking out the window.

The figure turned and faced Ciel.

"Ah Ciel Phantomhive! What a surprise! Please seat," the boy gestured to the sofa.

Ciel sat while Sebastian stood at his side.

"And you must be Sebastian Michaels. I've heard a lot about you. Many say you are the immortal butler of Phantomhive manor," he said towards Sebastian with a smirk.

Ciel could see the serious expression Sebastian had on his face.

'_Sebastian, you know something don't you,_' Ciel thought.

"Ah! Where are my manners? I am Ethan Alebaster. Pleased to make your acquaintance," Ethan bowed.

"It's an honor to meet you too," Ciel greeted back.

Ethan sat beside Ciel on the sofa.

"What brings you here in my manor?" Ethan asked.

"I heard that you came back from Germany. The Queen told me to keep you entertained in your stay here in London," Ciel said.

"The Queen? Oh that's right. You're the queen's dog," Ethan said innocently with a smile.

Ciel can't help the feeling that he's being insulted.

Sebastian can't help but smile and Ciel shot him a glare.

"Yes, I am," Ciel said, emotionlessly.

There was a knock on the door and Stephen appeared with a tray of tea cups.

He came in the room and placed the tray on the coffee table to pour the tea.

"So Ciel, what do you have planned?" Ethan asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question. Maybe there's somewhere you want to go?" Ciel responded.

"Well I heard there's a new entertainment in town: a puppet show for children," Stephen shot a glance at Ethan.

Sebastian noticed the gesture but pretended to ignore it.

"I'll see if I have time. How does the 27th sound?" Ciel said.

"Stephen? Do we have anything planned on the 27th?" Ethan asked, enthusiastically.

"Your schedule is free, Master," Stephen answered.

"Perfect!" Ethan said enthusiastically. "The 27th it is!"

They finished their tea and Ciel stood.

"It's best that we'd be going. Thank you for the tea," Ciel said.

"Thank YOU for your visit," Ethan grinned.

Stephen opened the door for both Ciel and Sebastian, and they headed out of the room.

He followed them down the steps to the main hall and opened the main door for them.

"We hope to see you on the 27th. Thank you for your visit," Stephen bowed.

They got in the coach and drove off in silence.

"You seem quiet," Ciel said, breaking the silence.

"It's nothing, Young Master. I was deep in thought," Sebastian answered, avoiding his master's eyes.

"If it's something about the case then say it already," Ciel demanded.

Sebastian kept quiet and looked out the window.

'_What are you hiding?_' Ciel thought to himself as he ignored Sebastian and stared out the window.

They arrived at the manor and as Sebastian knocked for Ciel, Maylene answered.

"W-welcome Young M-master. Y-you have a visitor," Maylene bowed as she greeted.

"A visitor? Who?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow.

As he asked Undertaker emerged from Maylene's back.

"Good evening, Count Ciel~" Undertaker waved as he greeted with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : The Howell Siblings**

"What are you doing here?" Ciel asked.

"I just came to visit you," Undertaker answered.

"You have no business here," Ciel said, coldly.

"On the contrary, I have some information you might want to hear," Undertaker responded with a grin.

Ciel glared at him and said: "Fine. Let's proceed to the dining room."

They had dinner at the dining room while discussing about the information.

Ciel finished his meal and spoke towards Undertaker.

"So Undertaker what is this information?" Ciel asked.

Undertaker finished his drink and responded.

"Remember those hearts that you borrow from me?~" Undertaker said.

"Yes, what about them?" Ciel asked.

"I was examining them again earlier when I noticed a letter on the bottom of the shield. It's a very small letter "A"," Undertaker explained.

"I didn't see that," Ciel said, surprised and wide-eyed. "Sebastian? Didn't you see it too?"

"I did," Sebastian answered.

"It wasn't on the sketch," Ciel debated.

"But it was Young Master," Sebastian said, handing Ciel the sketch. "It was too small to see."

"Hmm... So that means the owner of these souls starts with the letter "A"," Ciel said.

"Exactly~" Undertaker grinned.

'_I'm now guessing that the Howell siblings are our target. Especially Andrew Howell,_' Ciel thought to himself while Undertaker asked for cake.

"Sebastian, keep my Saturday open. I wish to attend a celebration," Ciel commanded.

"Understood," Sebastian bowed.

Undertaker's smile widened when Maylene and Tanaka served the cake, but Ciel's expression was full of thought.

Saturday came and it was 6 pm; Ciel was getting dressed and ready.

He spent the whole afternoon planning this evening.

"Is everything set?" Ciel asked as Sebastian buttoned his suit.

"Yes Young Master. Everything's set for tonight," Sebastian said.

"We have to do this right Sebastian," Ciel said.

Sebastian stood up, bowed to his master and uttered three words.

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel and Sebastian arrived at the venue and got out of the coach.

They went inside the mansion after Ciel showed the invitation.

Andrew and Brianna were greeting the guests in the main hall and saw them coming in.

"Welcome to the reopening celebration of the Howell Industries," Andrew greeted.

"Please enjoy yourselves. We are the Howell siblings, your hosts for this evening," Brianna said.

"Thank you for inviting us. It is our pleasure for attending. This is my brother Samuel Reinstein," Ciel said, introducing Sebastian, "and I am Claus Reinstein."

"Ahh... The Reinstein brothers. It is a pleasure meeting you," Brianna and Andrew bowed.

"To think we have you two in our presence. It is a blessing, isn't it Brianna?" Andrew said.

"Yes Andrew, indeed it is," Brianna answered with a gentle smile.

"Please enjoy the party. Drink and socialize," Andrew gestured to the ball room.

They passed by the Howell siblings and made their way to the ball room.

As the last guest arrived, Andrew and Brianna joined everyone in the living room.

"Welcome everyone!" Andrew greeted all the guests, "We are glad to have you all here tonight for the reopening of the Howell Industries."

"As you all know, the original owners, our parents Jane and Eric, were murdered on the night of December 14, 1885. We lived with our aunt who also passed away last year, so in order for us to support each other we decided to reopen Howell Industries," Brianna announced.

Everyone applauded and cheered after the speech.

"Thank you for supporting us, so please enjoy yourselves this evening," Andrew closed.

Andrew and Brianna joined the celebration as everyone went back to socializing, dancing and dining.

Suddenly the lights went out and everybody started to scream.

"Everyone, don't panic! Our servants will get the lights back on!" Andrew shouted, holding his sister's hand.

Suddenly there was a crash. A masked woman emerged from one of the windows and ran across the room. She grabbed Brianna and separated her from her brother. Andrew was about to run after her when he was grabbed from behind as well. Everything went dark for the siblings and they suddenly lost consciousness.

They woke up minutes later, each tied to a chair with their backs to each other. They wore blindfolds and can only hear each other's breathing.

"Andrew?! Andrew, where are you?!" Brianna shouted as she woke up in a panic.

"I'm here, Brianna," he said trying to hold his sister's hand.

"Where are we?" Brianna asked.

"Oh don't worry. You're still home. Just in the basement," a familiar voice spoke.

"What do you want!?" Andrew shouted.

"I heard that you've been using black magic around town," the voice spoke again.

"Wh-what?!" Andrew reacted with a shaky voice.

"N-no we never used black magic. H-honest!" Brianna explained with a voice filled with fright.

"Oh, but you're lying," the voice said.

Suddenly the two can smell burning herbs.

"What are these herbs? They're very rare aren't they. I've never seen nor heard of them before. For what use are these herbs? I wonder where I could get them," the voice taunted.

Andrew gritted his teeth. "Alright! We used black magic for our candies and toys! Are you satisfied?!" Andrew exclaimed, "It's just so we can beat the Funtom Co. and have enough money to support ourselves."

"Before our parents died our business was going down thanks to them, so we used a little black magic to lure children into buying our candies and toys, to rise on the corporate ladder," Brianna continued.

"Please! Just let us go! We'll give you anything you want!" Andrew pleaded.

Silence.

They can only here footsteps approaching them.

"I'll be taking every black magic items you have and I will dispose of them. Business is not to be cheated; rather it should be played like a game. You wouldn't understand, after all you two are a bunch of brats," the voice mocked.

"What did you sa-" Andrew didn't get to finish his statement as he was hit hard on the head and fell unconscious again.

Brianna heard the loud thump and was about to shout but she was also hit and fell unconscious.

The two woke up on their beds having no memory of what happened.

"Wh-what happened?" Brianna asked.

Andrew sat up, when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Ciel opened the door and went inside.

"Are you two alright? Both of you suddenly collapsed in the ballroom. You must've had too much to drink," Ciel said.

"We collapsed?" Brianna repeated.

"Yes you gave us quite a shock. I asked Samuel to carry you two in here so you can rest," Ciel answered.

"Th-thank you, Claus," Andrew thanked.

"Th-thank you," Brianna followed.

"H-how can we repay you?" Andrew asked.

Ciel gave an evil grin.

"By not using black magic to cheat off the business cycle," Ciel said in an evil tone.

Ciel turned to leave.

"Oh and if you didn't use black magic, it would've been an honor to be your business rival. But as you already know, Funtom Co. will always be on top. Good night to you two," Ciel said as he left them both confused.

"Let's go Sebastian," Ciel commanded.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian replied with an innocent grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Back to Square One**

They got back to the manor by 11 pm.

Everyone met at the main hall.

"Good work everyone. Maylene for creating a distraction, Bard for the blueprints, Finny for carrying them, Tanaka for bringing them out back quietly and taking out the guards, and Sebastian for locating their secret basement," Ciel congratulated, "You can know get your well-deserved rest. Good night everyone."

"Thank you and good night young master," everyone said in unison, except for Sebastian.

Everyone went back to their rooms, while Ciel and Sebastian were left in the main hall.

"They weren't the culprit," Ciel said with an irritated.

Sebastian kept a straight face, "I suggest we continue tomorrow and rest for today."

"I don't understand it Sebastian," Ciel continued, "If it wasn't them then who could it be?"

Sebastian stayed silent not knowing what to answer.

Ciel stood there lost in thought.

Morning came and as usual their daily routine continued. Suddenly Maylene knocked on Ciel's office door.

"Young Master, you have a visitor."

Ethan came bursting in enthusiastically. "Ciel!"

"Ethan, I didn't expect you to be this early," Ciel said, shocked at the sudden entrance.

"I just couldn't wait any longer! I'm really looking forward for today," Ethan said.

"Where's Stephen?" Ciel asked.

"I gave him a day off. He's been working hard lately, so I gave him a break," Ethan answered with a smile.

Sebastian glared at him curiously.

"So Ciel, are we going already or what?! I can't wait to see this puppet show!" Ethan said while sitting on the sofa in front of Ciel's desk.

"I just need to finish some papers," Ciel answered.

Sebastian served the tea for Ciel and Ethan.

Ethan waited impatiently, going around the office and curiously looking at the bookshelf.

He saw a piece of paper sticking out in between the books.

He pulled it out and read the contents.

"Hey, Ciel it's your family tree," Ethan informed, "Hmm... Most of it was burnt."

Ciel looked up and quickly approached Ethan.

He grabbed the piece of paper from Ethan's hands.

Ciel looked at the paper in shock.

"Where did you get this?" Ciel asked.

"I found it stuck between the books," Ethan answered innocently.

Ciel looked at it with eyes filled with emotions.

He was about to cry when he remembered that there were witnesses.

He fixed himself up and held on to the paper as he got back behind his desk.

Ethan walked back to the sofa and decided to wait patiently.

As Ciel continued with his work, Ethan stared at him, his lips curled into an evil grin.

Sebastian saw his expression, but pretended to ignore it.

Few minutes have passed and Ciel finally finished his work.

"Are you done Ciel?" Ethan asked as he stood.

"Barely, but it's alright. The rest is not that important," Ciel answered.

Ethan approached Ciel and hugged him.

"Yay! I'm so glad!" Ethan said, "So are we going now or not?"

"Yes, yes, we will," Ciel answered shoving him away and fixing his clothes.

"Sebastian, please prepare the coach immediately," Ciel commanded.

"Understood," Sebastian said seriously, then left the two alone.

Ethan looked at Ciel and broke the silence between them.

"Ciel, I'm sorry about a while ago. That was rude of me to go through your belongings," Ethan apologized.

"No, it's fine. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did earlier," Ciel said.

"It's ok. I understand how you feel. My parents were also killed when my sister and I were young. Then my sister followed them, and with my uncle's disappearance, Stephen is the only family I have," Ethan looked down as he shared his story.

"Really?" Ciel looked at him.

"Yes, my parents were assassinated on Christmas eve in 1880. I was eight and my sister, Lily, was four. Then two years later, the assassins found us and wanted to continue the job. I survived, but unfortunately my six year old sister did not. I swore revenge on those who killed my family. I will find them," Ethan ranted.

Ciel didn't know what to say.

He was about to say something when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Sebastian opened it and said: "Young Masters, the coach is waiting."

"Ah yes, thank you, Sebastian. Shall we go Ethan?" Ciel asked.

Ethan was able to calm himself down and approached the door.

"Let's go!" he said enthusiastically.

'_I hope he's really alright,_' Ciel thought.

They both got in the coach and were on their way to town square.

When they arrived, Synister was there with his puppet show.

Both Ethan and Ciel watched the act, but Sebastian kept a close eye on the children.

He noticed something odd about them.

They weren't cheering nor were they laughing.

They were just staring, like they were hypnotized.

The puppet show ended and the children were still staring.

But as Synister showed himself to the audience, the children started clapping as if they were released from a trance.

"Wasn't his performance great?" Ethan asked, clapping along with the children.

"Yes, it was," Ciel answered, also clapping.

"So where shall we go next?" Ethan asked.

"Where would you like to visit?" Ciel asked.

"I heard that there's a good pastry shop around here," Ethan suggested.

"I think I know the place," Ciel said.

"Young Master, you go ahead and guide Master Ethan around. I shall meet you back here in 30 minutes," Sebastian said.

"Do you have errands to attend to?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian looked at him with a serious look. "Yes."

Ciel got the message and just nodded. "Alright. 30 minutes."

"Thank you, Young Master," Sebastian bowed and walked off.

"Let's go, Ethan," Ciel said.

Sebastian approached the puppet master's stand but as a coach passed in front of him, the stand disappeared.

He looked around but it was nowhere to be found.

'_It couldn't have gone far,_' Sebastian thought.

Sebastian looked around.

In the corner of his eye, he saw a man in a cape and wearing a top hat.

He chased after the man hoping it would be Synister, but as he held the man's shoulder and turned the man to face him it was not his target.

"Oh. Sorry," Sebastian apologized.

Sebastian continued to search, while Synister was hiding in the shadows trying not to get caught.

As Sebastian looked around, he saw a familiar face among the crowd.

Stephen noticed him and approach.

"Mr. Michaels, fancy meeting you here. Where's my master?" Stephen asked.

"He's with my master," Sebastian answered, as he noticed something sticking out of Stephen's coat.

"Sir Stephen, you have something sticking out of your coat," Sebastian pointed.

"Oh," Stephen pulled out a little dress, "must have been from my sister's dolls. Honestly, she leaves her toys everywhere."

"So you visited your family?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. I was just heading back to the manor to prepare my master's dinner," Stephen informed.

'_I wonder if that dress really is from a doll and not a puppet,_' Sebastian thought.

"Did Master Ciel enjoy the puppet show?" Stephen asked.

"Yes, he did. Even Ethan was pleased," Sebastian said.

"I'm not surprised. When he was young he loved puppet shows," Stephen said.

Sebastian was surprised.

"How long have you been taking care of Master Ethan?" Sebastian asked.

Stephen suddenly became pale.

"Umm... I-I have been working for Master Ethan for the past f-four years and his uncle informed me of his e-every likes and dislikes," Stephen answered nervously as he realized what he just said.

Sebastian looked at him. '_He seemed nervous,_' he thought.

"How is Master Ivan? I heard that he disappeared four years ago. Do you know why?" Sebastian questioned.

"Ah y-yes. He did; on my third day he just d-disappeared into thin air without a trace. We don't know where he w-went. Months have passed and Master Ivan hasn't r-returned, so Ethan took over and we moved to Germany," Stephen answered.

"Hmm..." Sebastian looked at him.

Stephen checked his watched nervously. "I-I'm sorry but I'm in a bit of a hurry. I-It was nice talking to you."

He waved as he ran, disappearing in the crowd.

'_He's hiding something..._' Sebastian thought.

He walked back to the town square to meet up with Ciel.

Ciel and Ethan were walking back from the pastry shop.

"Ciel, these are sooooo good!~" Ethan said as he took a bite off the cream puff.

"I used to buy my snacks here, until we hired Sebastian. His baking is better than these pastries," Ciel said.

"Maybe I should try them sometime," Ethan suggested.

"You should," Ciel said.

"Thank you for coming with me today. It's been a long time since I've been in London," Ethan said.

"When are you returning to Germany?" Ciel asked.

"Hmm... On Wednesday I think," Ethan said.

"Oh... Why did you go to Germany?" Ciel asked.

"To look for my uncle. It was rumored that he was seen by our family friend in Germany, so we followed him there and tried to find him," Ethan said.

"Did you find him?" Ciel asked.

"Unfortunately no..." Ethan answered sadly.

"I'm sorry," Ciel said with guilt.

"Well, he might be dead already, since it's been 4 years," Ethan said.

"Mmm..." Ciel was speechless, not knowing what to say.

They arrive at the town square and Sebastian was there waiting.

"Did you finish what you had to do?" Ciel asked as they approached.

"Yes, shall we head back home? Sir Stephen must be waiting in the manor," Sebastian suggested.

"Yes, let's go," Ciel commanded.

They arrived at the manor and saw Stephen approaching the door to knock.

"Stephen!" Ethan called out from the window of the coach.

Stephen turned around and waved at Ethan.

As they stopped, Ethan opened the door of the coach.

"Master Ethan, did you enjoy yourself today? I'm sorry that I wasn't with you," Stephen apologized.

"It's alright Stephen. It IS your day off," Ethan said.

He turned to Ciel, who was getting off the coach.

"Ciel, thank you again for today. I had so much fun," Ethan thanked.

"It was my pleasure. Maybe we could meet again before you go back to Germany," Ciel suggested.

"That would be a great idea. I'll inform you if there's an opening in my schedule," Ethan said.

"Master Ethan, let's go. The coach is waiting outside," Stephen said.

"Alright, goodbye Ciel. Hope to see you again," Ethan said as he walked away.

Ciel waved back and approached the door.

Sebastian opened the door for him and they went inside.

"So what did you find out?" Ciel asked.

"Sir Stephen might be connected with the puppet master," Sebastian said.

"Might?" Ciel asked, irritatedly.

"We'll talk after dinner. I shall prepare your meal. Excuse me," Sebastian said.

"Fine," Ciel said as he dismissed Sebastian to cook his dinner.

After dinner, both Ciel and Sebastian went to his office to discuss about the case.

"This afternoon I was supposed to approach Synister but the stand disappeared so sudden. I searched for him and while looking I saw Sir Stephen. He was heading back to the manor, when I saw a little dress sticking out of his coat. He said that it was from his sister's doll, but it looked like it belonged to one of Synister's puppets. He also mentioned he started working with the Alebaster's four years ago. That is the same time as the disappearance of Master Ethan's uncle. He claimed to know a lot about Ethan too," Sebastian said.

"So where is this heading?" Ciel asked.

"I believe Sir Stephen is Ivan Alebaster," Sebastian concluded.

"Impossible. Stephen looks too young to be Ivan," Ciel contradicted.

"Yes, but according to the information about the Alebaster's, Ivan was only 25 years old when he disappeared and it's only been four years," Sebastian informed.

"Hmm... We must tell Ethan then," Ciel said.

Sebastian didn't say anything.

He had his suspicions about Ethan but he has no proof, so he remained silent.

"Sebastian, we must inform Ethan about this. We'll have to capture Sir Stephen and interrogate him. We must do it tonight, before the sun rises," Ciel commanded.

Sebastian bowed and said, "Yes, my lord."

Only Sebastian knows that it's not only Stephen they have to worry about, but Ethan too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Final Act**

A knock came on the door in the Alebaster residence.

Stephen was passing by the main hall, so he opened the door.

"Good evening Sir Stephen. Master Ethan left this in the coach," Sebastian said handing him a paper bag filled with sweets.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Michaels. My master has been looking everywhere for this," Stephen said.

"Where is Master Ethan?" Sebastian stepped aside and revealed Ciel behind him, "My master would like to see him."

"I believe he's upstairs getting ready for bed," Stephen said.

"Would you mind calling him? This will only take a minute," Ciel pleaded.

"Alright, please wait in the living room while I go check on him," Stephen said.

As he turned his back, Sebastian grabbed him and held a knife on his throat.

"What are you doing?!" Stephen shouted.

Ciel closed the door behind them.

"What's with all this noise?!" Ethan shouted at the top of the staircase.

To his surprise, he saw Sebastian holding Stephen with a knife on his throat and Ciel standing close to the door.

"C-ciel... Why?" Ethan was shocked.

"Ethan, it's not what you think. Stephen Scotts is your uncle, Ivan Alebaster," Ciel said.

"What?" Ethan questioned, going down the stairs.

"4 years ago when your uncle disappeared, Stephen came to work for you. Why is that? To become Synister without you noticing," Ciel said.

"That's ridiculous! I started working here two days before Master Ivan disappeared! Right Mr. Michaels?!" Stephen said, turning to Sebastian.

Sebastian didn't reply.

"You seem to resemble him," Ciel said, showing him a picture of Ivan Alebaster, "It's not just pure coincidence!"

"Stephen?" Ethan was beside Ciel now.

Suddenly Ethan moved behind Ciel, holding a knife.

Sebastian noticed it and warned Ciel. "Young Master!"

Ciel looked behind him as Ethan tried to stabbed him, but he was only able to stab air.

Ciel moved away from Ethan, and Ethan started to laugh.

"You think I don't know that?" Ethan asked, "Foolish Ciel. I created Stephen Scotts."

"What?" Ciel asked.

Stephen broke free from Sebastian's grip, pulled a dagger from his coat pocket and pointed it at him.

"Yes, that is my Uncle Ivan. Four years ago my parents died, two years later my sister followed and only I was saved. I wanted to avenge them. I also learned that my Uncle Ivan knew black magic, so I let him put it to good use. So I lied, we only told you that my uncle disappeared four years ago, when in fact he's been here all along," Ethan confessed.

"Why?" Ciel asked.

"Why? You're asking me why? Why don't you ask your father?! Who ordered his men to kill my family!" Ethan shouted, tears flowing from his eyes.

"My father?" Ciel asked.

"Yes! Your father killed my family!" Ethan shouted, gripping the knife tightly, "I swore revenge on him, but then I heard that he was killed a year later with his wife. I also heard that their precious son, Ciel, survived. Of course, I didn't know what age you were so I assumed you were still a child and put up this puppet show just for you! Isn't that great?! All of those children died for YOU!"

"What? No!" Ciel protested, his body began to shake.

"If only you had died with your parents, those children wouldn't have died in your place," Ethan said, with an evil smile, "But since none of those children were you, I had to personally meet you. Oh and yes, I sent you the letter of the queen. Since you and your family have been such obedient dogs to her Majesty, always rolling over to her, I couldn't resist in forging a letter from her," Ethan continued as Ciel was still in shock, "You responded nicely too. What do you expect from the queen's watchdog?"

"SHUT UP!" Ciel shouted.

"Oh? Ciel had enough?" Ethan asked, "Don't worry, your pain and suffering will soon end, and you will join your parents and those children who died in vain!"

Ethan raised the knife, getting ready to stab Ciel.

But then Stephen grabbed his hand and twisted it, letting the knife drop on the floor.

Ethan looked at him, shocked.

"Stop Ethan. No more," Ivan said.

"Uncle Ivan, let go! Don't you want to avenge my father?! Your brother?! My mother?! The woman you loved?! This is the time to take your revenge! If it weren't for his father, they would still be here by now!" Ethan shouted, trying to get out of Ivan's grip.

"Stop Ethan! I want no more of this nonsense! You've killed a lot of lives with this act! It's time to let go!" Ivan scolded.

"No! Let me go! I will get my revenge!" Ethan shouted.

Ivan took something out from his pocket, which seemed like a vial filled with black liquid.

He forcefully grabbed Ethan's chin and forced him to drink it.

Ethan fell on the floor in a second.

Both Sebastian and Ciel looked at Ethan.

"Don't worry. It's an instant sleeping potion. He'll wake up tomorrow," Ivan said.

Both Ciel and Sebastian looked at him.

"Yes, everything he said was true. Everyday he would assist me as Astrell and look for you among the children. He also disguised himself as a mailman to deliver the letter to you personally. I'm terribly sorry that Ethan has caused a lot of trouble for everyone. I should've been a better uncle to him. I took him in as my own and spoilt him because his mother was my first love. I thought '_Would he be my first son if she chose me and not my brother, Reynold?_' I too felt pain in their deaths, and of course I was also mad, but after Lily's death, Ethan became mad with revenge. He knew I knew black magic and devised the plan of becoming Synister and Astrell, but it would be a problem if I remained as Ivan seeing how people know me around here, so I had to disappear. I took on the identity of being Ethan's butler and that's how Stephen Scotts was born. At first, I was also mad with revenge and agreed to all his plans, but seeing how so many children died because of that anger... I-I just couldn't take it anymore... But I didn't want to upset Ethan because I love him too much... I'm not strong enough to have him reject me as his uncle, but I should've at least tried to stop him... I'm sorry for all this... I'm not afraid to go to prison, but Ethan is young. He still needs a guardian and I'm his only family left. I do not know what else to do," Ivan sank to his knees as he shared his story.

Sebastian walked towards Ethan and carried him.

"I'll take him to his room," Sebastian suggested, and went upstairs.

Ciel approached Ivan, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for the lost. Truly I am, but there's nothing I can do. I must report back on everything that went on today. Tomorrow morning there will be a coach waiting for you," Ciel said calmly; feeling guilty.

After a while, Sebastian appeared, went down the staircase, and stood behind Ciel.

"Please be prepared," Ciel added.

Suddenly there was a scream.

"It came from Ethan's room!" Ivan said standing.

The screaming stopped, but Ivan was still panicking.

All three of them rushed up the stairs and when they reached Ethan's room they saw his body on the bed.

No sign of life.

He was dead.

"Ethan!" Ivan rushed by Ethan's side.

"What happened?!" Ciel asked Sebastian.

Sebastian didn't answer.

"Sebastian, what happened?!" Ciel asked again, grabbing on to Sebastian's coat.

"The sleeping potion wore off," Sebastian said, as Ciel let go, "When he woke up, he saw me in the room. He simply asked me why his family had to die and said that he only wished to be free, to be with them, to be happy once again. He looked at me with tear-filled eyes. I didn't know what to do, so I left the room."

Ivan held Ethan in his arms and he noticed a note in his hand.

It wrote:

Dear Uncle,

Thank you for taking care of me all these years, but I can't take it anymore. All this pain and suffering I've been through is also causing you trouble. I took a vial in your cabinet that was labeled poison. I thought it might be useful one day. I'm sorry for everything, but this will be my last act. Thank you, uncle.

Love,

Ethan.

Ivan cried.

Tears fell continuously.

He looked at Ciel and said: "Before I go to prison, could I at least hold a funeral for him? I want to bury him next to his parents' graves."

"Alright. I'll report to them after the funeral," Ciel said.

"Thank you, Ciel," Ivan said, still hugging Ethan's lifeless body.

Ciel and Sebastian left the room to give Ivan some time with his beloved nephew.

On their way home, Ciel started questioning Sebastian.

"Sebastian, what really happened in there?"

Sebastian looked away.

"Sebastian, answer me," Ciel commanded.

Sebastian turned and looked Ciel in the eye.

"I left the vial for him. I told him to drink it if he's made his decision. His decision was clear and he drank it. He fell silent, so I thought it has taken effect. I wrote the letter saying it was he who took the vial from Ivan's collection. I didn't think that the poison would have an aftershock though," Sebastian confessed.

"Hmm... Well, at least he can rest in peace without the thought of revenge. I didn't know that demons had a heart for humans," Ciel said, looking outside. His hand was in his pocket holding a paper that was his family tree.

"We demons only have one goal for humans and that is to devour them. I felt no sympathy for him," Sebastian answered.

"Oh well, just see to it that we report this to the Scotland Yard after the funeral. I don't want any more problems," Ciel said.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Hidden Truth

"My queen," Charles Grey, the queen's butler, bowed, "Ciel Phantomhive has reported to the Scotland Yard about the Synister case."

"Excellent. Who was the suspect?" the queen asked.

"A man named Ivan Alebaster and his nephew Ethan Alebaster, who just died due to self-poisoning the other night," Charles said.

"Ah yes. The Alebasters. Reynold Alebaster was a very weak man and knew of my intentions. I had him killed by Vincent Phantomhive to prevent anything from getting revealed to the public. I didn't know there were still survivors," the queen said.

"But not to worry, my queen. Only Reynold knew of that secret. Ethan is dead and Ivan will be in prison. You have no more adversaries. Does Ciel know?" Charles asked.

"No," the queen answered, "it is better to keep it a secret from him. If he were to know about it, he will also turn his fangs against me; just like his father."

End ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Sneak peek of "The Queen's Last Reign" [Working title.]**

***Note: This is not the whole chapter one of the sequel. Just a sneak peek :D I hope you'll look forward to the story. Oh, and I might fix some parts here like grammar and spelling check but I wanted to release this as soon as possible so you guys can have a sneak peek at the sequel. :D **

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

Ciel was in his office working.

His eyes were tired of reading too much and his hand started hurting from all the signing.

He leaned back on his chair and sighed, then reached for the drawer and extracted the charred paper that was his family tree.

He examined it more carefully and noticed that something was wrong.

He squinted on the burnt part of the paper, trying to read through the blackened spot.

A light wind from the window blew the paper away from his hands and landed back in the drawer.

He noticed something in the drawer and something silver caught his eye so, he rummaged through the papers and saw a silver key.

He stared at the key and wondered what opened it.

Then he remembered the locked drawer that he could not open since the key was never found.

Forgetting about the family tree, he bent over and inserted the key in the keyhole on the last drawer.

As he was about to turn the key, there was a knock on the door.

"Young Master?" Sebastian called from outside.

"Yes? Come in, Sebastian." Ciel said, pretending to work.

"You have a visitor. Sir Charles Grey, the queen's butler." Sebastian bowed as Charles Grey entered.

"Good afternoon, Ciel Phantomhive." Charles Grey bowed and gave him a kind smile, but Ciel had a feeling that behind that smile is where evil intentions lie.


End file.
